1. Technical Field
This invention relates to saw tables and saw guides used with handheld circular saws to provide an adjustable guide edge surface for making straight or angled cuts in wood or related material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been relied a variety of different guide configurations which allows a handheld circular power saw to cut clean straight edges along an angled cut line. Such guides typically have a guide plate along which the edge of the power saw is engaged and drawn. Such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,994, 5,427,006, 2,630,146, 2,803,271 6,705,192 B2, 6,990,882 B2, 3,195,591, 3,584,663 and U.S. Publication 2003/0097920 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,146 a portable power tool guide is disclosed having a post with a sliding vertical adjustable collar from which extends a saw supporting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,271 discloses a miter table saw guide having a pivoted saw support bracket allowing for angular cross cuts of material on the support table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,994 a portable universal saw table having parallel rails with multiple transverse removable cross pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,006 is directed to a circular saw guide for handheld circular saws having a slotted elongated track through which the saw is engaged. A floating frame aligns the work piece for cutting with the track being pushed down and adjustably angled before the cut is made.
A folding table saw is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,192 B2 having a collapsible table with folding support legs and a saw track assembly adjustably positioned thereon. A lower platform supports the work piece to be cut and an upper platform on which the saw is slidably positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,882 B2 discloses a precision cut device for construction material having a saw table with an adjustable saw cradle slidably mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,591 claims a portable saw table having saw guide positioned above a work table with wheels and a pivot pin allowing for angular repositioning of the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,663 shows a support and guide means for saws having a parallelogram linkage pivotally mounted to an upstanding wall.
U.S. Publication 2003/0097920 A1 claims a portable saw with linear guides allowing for saw fence to be adjusted to different angles. The table can be folded for transportation to other locations.